It has been found advantageous to use integrated circuits in the vertical deflection amplifier section of television receivers. However, because the vertical deflection amplifier is often required to accommodate various deflection yokes or varying yoke parameters, conventional integrated circuit vertical deflection amplifiers may be ill-suited for a particular application. For example, integrated circuit amplifiers with high output current capabilities can be prohibitively expensive or exhibit excessive power dissipation in applications having more modest output current requirements. Furthermore, conventional integrated circuit vertical deflection amplifiers typically contain complex circuitry within the chip that renders these amplifiers insusceptible of desired modifications and consequently incapable of meeting the requirements of varying applications. In particular, output circuitry within integrated circuits having low output current capabilities prohibits their use in conjunction with discrete current-boosting circuitry in higher current applications.
In addition, in order to be able to use a vertical deflection amplifier with various types of yokes or with yokes having varying parameters, it is desirable that the amplifier provide a deflection current whose amplitude and waveform is independent of the yoke impedance.